Storms Never Last
by Her Clear Skies
Summary: It was supposed to be a special day for Olive and her parents, then Fletcher comes alone and ruins it. Can he make it better? Or make things worse? This story is actually pretty cute. Read & Review!


Storms Never Last

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted a new story in a while. I've had many ideas but I've also had stacks of books to read. **

**Last night there was a huge thunderstorm in my area and while I was trying to block out the thunder, this story somehow came to mind. I haven't written in awhile so I may be a little rough. **

_Quote: A flower grows every time it rains, so don't forget to smile every time there's pain._

**Olive's POV**

The flash of lightning. I could see it out the window. It was so bright it looked like it struck above the beach just miles away. Seconds later, the horrific sound of thunder boomed throughout the city. It lasted just seconds but I could almost feel the shake of the house.

I bookmarked the page of the book I was reading and walked towards the window across from my bed. I stared outside at the rain rapidly falling and sighed, thinking, _how could this day go from amazing to awful in just a couple hours? _

Today was supposed to be a happy day for my family. It was my parents fifteen anniversary and I had a wonderful present planed to give the two people who gave me life. I made a special card decorated with hearts and flowers and my very special cursive writing. For a gift, I had asked Chyna to help me record a remake of my parents wedding songs.

Chyna was so excited about the request; we got down to work that day. Chyna even volunteered to teach me how to warm up my voice. I had to admit, the ending outcome was horrible compared to anything Chyna could do, but even after the editing, I decided my parents would prefer a song I sang, not a song I had edited.

When I woke up this morning, I was so proud of the work I had done, and I couldn't wait until my parents got home from their special anniversary dinner and I could give them their gift. However that changed quickly.

_**Flashback**_

The clock struck twelve. The power had officially been out for almost three hours and I was so bored I was starting to go insane. I would walk to the kitchen and open the fridge, glance inside for about a minute then close the door and walk to the closet where I would do the same thing. I would then go to the living room pick up a book and try to read a chapter without having the urge to scream. I would then try to occupy my time by cleaning but I would soon get bored of that and then repeat the whole cycle.

I think I was on the fourth round when there was a knock at the front door. I gave a little clap of joy as I skipped towards the door. When I opened it, Fletcher was standing there soaking wet in a red hoddie.

"Thank goodness you're home" Fletcher exclaimed. He shook his hair, tiny droplets hitting my arm. "I was so bored!" without any welcome, he walked past me and into my home.

I shut the door, blocking out the cold air. "Me too" I sighed. "I think I have cleaned the kitchen counter like five times already!"

"Well, then it's a good thing I came to save you from any more misery." Fletcher smiled and sat himself down on the couch. "What's this?"

I didn't know what Fletcher was talking about because I left the room to grab him a towel. I was sure my parents would not be too happy to find their couch soaking wet. When I came back, Fletcher was putting the CD I made my parents into the battery operated music player.

My eyes went wide. "No!" I screamed. "You cannot listen to that!" I dropped the towel and quickly ran towards Fletcher to retrieve the CD.

Fletcher held the CD above my head. "Why, what's on it?" I was too busy trying to get a hold of the CD to look at his face, but I could almost hear the smirk plastered on it.

"Nothing" I tried again for the CD. "It's private!"

"Oh?" Fletcher questioned, little droplets from his hair landing on my cheek

"Just give it back, please?" I asked taking a step away from him.

Fletcher laughed. "Well, since you asked so nicely, no"

"Fletcher" I whined. I gave him my best puppy dog look.

"What's on it that's so embarrassing?" Fletcher asked. "I've seen you dance before, it can't be any more embarrassing than that." I didn't answer. My face was bright red. "Oh, so it is something embarrassing." His smirk widened. "Now I've got to listen to it."

My eyes widened in fear as Fletcher turned around to put the CD in the battery operated music player. Without thinking, I quickly jumped on his soaking wet back and aimed for the CD. But it was too late, he had already pressed play. My horrific singing voice filled the room. My head hit Fletchers shoulder in shame. Fletcher started laughing so hard that I had to hop of his back in fear he would drop me.

"I think your singing is worse than your dancing." Fletcher said half way through the song. And just like that, the very little confidence I had in my singing was gone.

I sat on the couch, my head in my hands. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

Fletcher stopped the song. "You have a musical prodigy as a best friend," Fletcher stated. "You could have asked her for help"

I sighed. "I did ask her for help."

"Well you know you can edit a song right?" He sat down next to me on the couch. "Cause this" He held the CD between two fingers "Sucks more than Chyna when she's trying to sing badly."

"I get it okay!" I knew Fletcher was just trying to kid around-we made fun of each other all the time, it was our thing-but these words got to me. "You are always comparing me to Chyna and I am getting sick of it!" Fletcher looked taken back. "She's my best friend and I hate that you and everyone else thinks of me as second best." I let out a hard breath.

After a long moment of silence Fletcher spoke, his voice calm. "You know, I used to be your best friend."

"That was until you decided to ditch me on continuous bases for someone prettier." I shouted.

"When did I ever say she was prettier than you?" He shouted right back.

I shook my head. "You know what, just forget it!" I opened the front door. "Just leave!"

He stared at me for a long second before walking out the door and into the pouring rain. I felt a pang of guilt watching him pull his already wet hood over his head as he walked in the rain with his hands in his pockets, but then I replayed the previous events and instantly felt more anger than guilt.

I glanced at the CD which was now sitting on top of its case. I didn't think twice before grabbing it and snapping it in half.

_**End of Flashback**_

Another flash of lightning brought me back to reality.

I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table. It was now seven-thirty. My parents would be back in an hour from their anniversary dinner and I had no present for them. Sure I could pull another copy of my song off my computer and burn it onto a new CD, but every little bit of confidence I had left in my singing had disappeared completely.

I needed something else to do. My mind was racing with thoughts, all which were not all too pleasant. I glanced at the book next to my clock that I had been reading earlier and silently debated whether or not to continue reading it. Considering I was at that sappy part of the novel where the guy realises he was being a jerk so he runs to the girls house in the pouring rain to apologise and make things right and they live happily ever after, I decided against it. Instead, I came to the conclusion that sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of icecream was a way better choice.

I grabbed bowl of vanilla icecream and positioned the armchair in my room to an angle where it was facing out the window. It was still pouring and the thunder was still roaring loud, but it didn't bother me. It was almost relaxing.

Eating the ice cream while watching the rain fall, made my toes curl in chill.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I didn't notice it at first because it mixed in with another loud clap of thunder. I was hesitant a first, but wrapped in my blanket I finally trotted my way down the stairs. I peeked out the window and was surprised to find someone standing on the porch soaking wet in a dark blue hoddie.

I opened the door and came face to face with Fletcher. His face was scrunched up and bright red (which I guessed was from the cold), so it made it impossible for me to read his face.

Fletcher shivered "Can I come in?" I could see his breath in the air. Without saying a word I stepped back. I thought I saw a gleam in his eye as he walked into the warm house, but quickly dismissed it. He was still shivering hard, his teeth chattering together rapidly. He looked fragile, like he was made out of glass. I didn't think twice about unwrapping myself from the blanket and giving it to Fletcher. He took it with a small smile and wrapped himself tightly in it.

There were no words. The only sounds you could hear were the mix of the storm outside and Fletchers hard breaths. I politely waited for Fletcher to warm up, as I did not want to speak first.

There was a flash of lightning that lit up the entire living room. After the loud clap of thunder that happened seconds later, Fletcher spoke. "I'm sorry" he said softly. He stared at the floor.

I was a little surprised. I was expecting some kind of apology, but knowing us, I wasn't expecting it to be the first words spoken.

"I was wrong" Fletcher continued. "I realise now that we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to and I feel like I'm to blame."

"Fletcher-" I started but was interrupted.

"No let me finish." He ran a hand threw his wet hair. "What I said earlier, I didn't mean it. Well I did mean it-you really can't sing." The edges of his mouth twitched upward for a mere moment. "But neither can I." This time I smiled. It was true. He was just as bad a singer as I was; possibly worse.

"Which is why I found the solution to your present situation." Fletcher pulled out a CD case from under his hoddie. "You can give me that other CD of yours; I'll make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." He smiled.

"Thanks, but It's too late," I looked at my feet. "I already ruined the other CD. I snapped it in half after you left earlier."

Fletchers face fell. "Olive" He reached out to touch my shoulder. His freezing cold hand sent a shiver down my spine. "You know I didn't mean to make you feel horrible. I was just kidding around. Like we always do." He gave me a pleading look.

"I know" I said softly. "I may have overreacted just a little. I guess I just started to feel a little left out."

"Well I promise I will do my best to never let that happen again." Fletcher smiled his winning smile making me smile as well.

"So you wanna know what is on this disk or what?" Fletcher asked. Unwrapping himself from the blanket-which I was sure was wet by now-he walked over to the music player and put the CD in.

"Is it going to embarrass me in any way?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Fletcher laughed. "Probably." And he hit play.

I frowned as my eight year old voice filled the room. After a second, I realized exactly what Fletcher was playing.

My eyes went wide. "Oh you did not!" I said.

"I did" Fletcher smiled proud of himself.

"This is even more embarrassing than what was on the last CD."

Fletcher laughed. "Yes, yes it is." Fletchers horrific singing voice now filled the room. "But hey, at least now you don't have to make a fool of yourself alone. We can do it together."

I smiled sincerely, and literally jumped into Fletchers arms. "Thank you." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "This is the perfect gift."

"I thought so." I unwrapped myself from Fletcher and hit the skip button. The song switched to track two. Our childhood voices filled the room again as we sang our our second favorite song of all time.

Fletcher stood next to me, our shoulders touching. "Remember when we were eight and we voted on our six favorite songs and then sang them into my dads computer." I nodded, smiling at the memory. It took us three days and a lot of arguing to vote on our favorite six songs. The hardest part was deciding which song was our favorite. "Well I found all six of them and burned them onto this disk. I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but I decided it's probably more special for this occasion, considering your parents were upset they never got to hear our beautiful voices." Fletcher playfully nudged my arm.

"Thank you so much" I said.

Fletcher tugged off his moist hoddie and placed it on a nearby chair. "Now let's see if your dancing is still as bad as your singing."

"Wha-" I was cut off by Fletcher grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. My hand landed on his shoulder as he gently placed his hand on my waist. "Fletcher I can't dance."

"Shh," he shushed me by pulling me closer. "Just follow my lead."

We rhythmically danced around the living room to the appalling music, my feet following Fletchers steps. I was impressed. I didn't know Fletcher knew how to dance this well. We weren't good, but we were not exactly horrible.

"See, you're not that bad a dancer." Fletcher said spinning me around.

"I guess I have a good partner." I laughed.

Fletcher's lips curved into a smile at the sound of my laugh and he touched his forehead to mine. "I like this" he said softly.

My eyes met his. "Me too" I replied honestly. We stared into each other's eyes, and I was not expecting him to pull me closer, our bodies so close you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. It seemed like slow motion as Fletcher's eyes closed and his head leaned forward, his lips millimetres away from mine. My heart was suddenly racing, as I knew what was going to happen next. My eyes closed, and I waited for his lips to touch mine.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing noise that travelled throughout the house. My eyes popped open and I jumped out of Fletchers arms in surprise. The lights flickered on. I didn't know if I was relieved or upset about being interrupted. I glanced at Fletcher who was still staring at me, his face unreadable.

The television beside where Fletcher was standing turned on to the last channel I had it on before the power went out. He flinched in surprise.

"Finally" I said, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, this has been an eventful day." Fletcher finally said after a long moment. He picked up his damp hoddie and slipped it on. "I guess I should get going now, huh?"

"That would be best. My parents should be home soon, now that the power is back on."

We walked silently to the front door. The rain had slowed down to a point where it was just sprinkling and you could see the clouds were trying to push away from each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Fletcher asked.

"Sure." I smiled. Fletcher stepped out of the house and into the cold. "Oh and Fletcher" he paused and turned to meet my gaze. "I lied earlier. You are my best friend, and you always will be. No matter what." Fletcher smiled and grabbed my hand. He kissed my cheek lightly. Even though my body was cold, my cheek suddenly felt like it was burning.

"You will always be my best friend too." And his fingers slipped away from mine as he pulled his hood over his head and crossed the street and walked down the block out of sight.

**A/N: So what did you think? This is definitely not how I was expecting this story to turn out, but I think it turned out okay. The ending was supposed to be much different. I'm not too sure how I feel about the ending. What do you guys think of it?**

**The idea of the six favorite songs came from a personal experience. At the age of ten my friend and I made a CD of our six favorite songs. I still have the disk somewhere. But you would NOT want to hear it; we are definitely the worst singers in the world! But I thought it was pretty cool I got to add something personal too this story. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
